You, Me, Time and Space
by DoctorRiverSong11
Summary: One Night, One Question, One Answer. But its never that simple with the Doctor... is it? Chapter six is a bit Long, Sorry for the horrible cliff hanger in Chapter Five! Please keep reading and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**One night to last a life time**

"I go about the world like I'm having fun." river said with a nostalgic melancholy tone to her voice

"I know you do; I see that, I sense the sadness in your eyes, the sadness from a future that I haven't yet seen." The eleventh doctor spoke nervously, fiddling with her soft golden hands. He was always unpracticed when it came to love, when it came to river. They were always so far apart, always coming in at the wrong intervals, never knowing what time it was for her, and she never knowing how close they were to the end...

"Yes sweetie, but it's worth it, you're worth every drop of sadness that I could possibly experience in my many lifetimes"

Eleven looked down, and kissed rivers hand as it rested on his cheek. Tears welled up in his eyes. Thinking of each person's life that he had changed, how much sadness he had caused, and now it had spread to her, it made him want to run... Like he always did.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone..." He spoke sadly through his hoarse voice.

"Don't. Don't spoil it sweetie, we have a night, before the guards notice an empty cell." Her golden voice cooed gently. She wiped at his tears, his sweet soft skin, and cupped his chin so he was made to look up at her. "I am not sad, not when I'm with you, now please sweetie…One night..." She said, with very understanding eyes, she seemed to see into him where no one else could see. "River…" He said lovingly looking at her. He let his thin, long fingers slip into her curly hair, studying how each one seemed to hold a ray of sun, and wrap tightly around his fingers. She leaned into his hand, and closer to him. His warmth was what she craved, many cold nights in stormcage she dreamt of it, of him showing up, though she could leave when she wanted, she was tired of running, and rarely, but always he did show up. For, one night. "Mm?" She mumbled back, getting lost in the fact that she was with him.

"Maybe you could stay for more than one night.." He suggested quietly, like the child he was. He leant forward, he was awkward, but she didn't mind, it was just uncomfortable slouching against the T.A.R.D.I.S console. The moment she moved, so did he, their lips brushing against each other. A shock ran through his body, as did hers. He blushed childishly and stumbled back, his hands nervously trailing on her arms, then to her perfectly curved hips. She let out a small noise of agreement, and pulled him closer, "oh sweetie, it's been too long" she said in her normal flirtatious attitude. His cheeks were pink, and his hands slightly shaking. She had that effect on him. Probably on everyone, but he ignored that, and thought about the way her curls wound so easily around his slender hands, how her perfect curves flowed gracefully. The special glow of her warm gold skin, he had seen so many wonders., planets.. Suns, moons made from diamond, but she..

She was a true work of art, she shone brightly, Especially for him. He kissed her back, usually it was a fight for control but this kiss was different. He didn't notice while they were kissing that she had him backed up against the wall. His eyes remained shut, as his hands nervously moved to her back and neck, supporting her completely. Her lips were soft, and deliciously sweet, he couldn't tell if she was wearing her hallucinogenic lipstick, because honestly whenever he was with her he was under her spell. He groaned lightly against her lips, dizzy with the spell of their chemistry. Her hands skillfully undid the dull red bowtie that was tied messily around his neck. Her nails slightly brushed against his neck, and a chill ran up his spine. She could feel him shudder against her, and it only made her smile more wicked. She started to unbutton the top of his shirt, before she lost what little patience she had, and pulled so hard the buttons popped off. As things heated rapidly, the T.A.R.D.I.S made a strange screeching noise, so much that by the third screech, River Song pulled back, and looked at him. "Sweetie… you didn't park her." She said matter of factly, and slightly out of breath. He slumped lazily and dreamily against the interior of the T.A.R.D.I.S, both his hearts beating faster than normal. He finally pulled himself together, extremely out of breath, and walked to the console, leaving off the blue boringers just to get River upset. "That is a terrible noise." She protested with her nose upturned. He walked over to her, kissing her nose softly, "It is a brilliant noise." He replied. She reached out, and let a single nail trail down his chest, seeing as his shirt was done for. "River…" he said deeply, She beamed with delight that she had gotten to him, and the games begun, the never ending flirting. She walked away confidently, her hair bouncing as she went, and his eyes following her every move. "Where did you park us, with the breaks on I might add." She said with a devilish smirk. They had been almost everywhere on earth together, and both had seen nearly every planet and galaxy. So she was anxious to see where he had brought her. She walked to the doors, and eagerly pulled them open. He walked up behind her, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him until their hips brushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**One more time**

She pulled in a breath, slightly shocked by her surroundings, but she knew exactly where they were, and a small tear seemed to make its way to her eye. He had taken her to the very spot where they had supposedly gotten married. The top of the Pyramid. Her hand slipped down into his, and his fingers replied gently to hers. "I.." she started to talk, but seemed to lose her words for once, he dutifully picked up where she left off. "River.. My River" He said with a small smile, but he didn't have to talk. She knew exactly what he was thinking, or at least she hoped she did. "When we… Per say, got married… It was rushed, and not as properly done as I would have liked." The doctor spoke quietly, his hand frequently squeezing hers, her own heart beat so loudly in her ears she worried that he would hear. Yes their 'marriage' was complicated, and could be argued as invalid. But she didn't mind too much, just the thought of calling him hers in anyway was good enough. He turned, and faced her bravely, he let her hand go with much reluctance. He in turn cupped her face in his long slender hands, bending down slightly to be at her height. "River, I want it to be real, and for the right reason…not that it wasn't real, because it was for me… well not me… but I was there?" He stopped himself from rambling and confusing her, even though she nearly always kept up. She was stunned by his words, they had always had an unspoken bond and this… this was big, the doctor, _her doctor_, seldom spoke of his feelings. She nodded and kept her eyes on his, his sweet, but sad eyes. His lips quivered as he searched for the right words to say. She slid her hands up to cup his face as well. " I know.. Its okay sweetie…" she murmured gently, her chest rising and falling as rapidly as his. He lent his head to hers, just their foreheads pressed together, his breath lingering on her lips. "I love you River" he said so quietly she thought she imagined it. "My brilliant, brilliant River Song" He finished just a bit louder. Her eyelashes struggled to hold back the tears that so eagerly wanted to spill over her golden cheeks.

For once, she saw happiness in his eyes, happiness brimmed with excitement. She couldn't find words, she knew he loved her. But with all those cold, lonely nights at Stormcage, it was easy to think that he would forget.. move on and find someone else. This is what she had been waiting for… This made up for all those nights in her cell, this made up for everything. The wind pushed their bodies closer together, leaving barely any space between their lips. "Say it Sweetie, Please" River said softly against his lips, he smiled gently at her happiness and impatience. "Melody Pond…" He started, gazing into her eyes like a child, filled with amazement and wonder. "Will you-" But she cut him off, "Yes" She said and let a tear slip down her soft skin. He let his lips find hers gently, and she responded. The kiss lasted, though it felt so short. She kissed him with all the passion she had been holding back, she slipped one hand to the back of his neck, and the other remained on his cheek. Wrapped up in each other, letting the kiss deepen and burn with each second that passed. The wind whipped wildly, and it began to sprinkle, the water splashing onto her tan shoulders, and rolling down her arms. But that didn't stop him. He didn't want to let her go… to take any second for granted. The rain gradually picked up, and she pulled back, blushing and smiling. His eyes slowly drifted open, catching the moonlight on her skin… the way that her eyes seemed to have flecks of gold and green. How her smile lit every dark corner within him. She took his hand and pulled him inside the T.A.R.D.I.S , not saying a word, she didn't need to. He greedily pulled her towards him once more, his hand slipping onto her perfectly curved waist. She didn't fight back, she let her eyes close softly, as he kissed her again, this time more heated and sensual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Under the stars**

Then she was off the ground, his arm fitted perfectly under the fold of her knees, and the other behind her back while he continued kissing her plump, pink lips. He carried her over the doorway of his room, which was now theirs, officially. The room was the same as it had always been… but now to river it felt different, the world felt different, better. There was no words that could describe her feelings for him, her want to be in his presence. The euphoric feeling she got from his touch, from his kiss, was inexplicably good. She had dazed off, thinking about him, and opened her eyes to a candle lit room. "Oh Sweetie.. You shouldn't have.." She breathed heavily. At this point there was no way the night would end differently. They lay on the bed, he stroked her hair, and mindlessly played with a ring that she had always worn. She raised a brow and let a smirk creep onto her flawless complexion. "Hang on… how did you know I would say yes? Am I that predictable?" River said, with a slight smile in her eyes. She was very rarely predictable, hence the title psychopath. He smiled genuinely at her, winding a piece of her honey colored hair around one of his skinny fingers. "No… but any other answer would have killed me and I only prayed that I would hear the right thing.." He spoke tenderly, with a slight desperate breathlessness to his voice. River's heart thudded contently against his chest. She slipped her hand to the back of his neck, making him shiver just barely. She pulled him closer until their lips collided into each other. A battle between passion and control awoke inside her, and she hated giving up. His body burned wherever it came into contact with hers.. More than one thousand years in existence and he couldn't and would never be able to handle River. His shaking hands moved from her face to her arms, slowly stroking their way down to her hips. She gave in under his touch, letting her body mold into him. The need to be closer was insane, and stronger than she was able to fight. Her hand slipped into his hair, her leg hitched itself over his hip, and she flipped them over. She opened her eyes for a brief second to see his face, blissful and carefree. Something she had only hoped she could see in him. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head to the perfect angle to capture his lips lustfully. The passion and desire coursed through both of their veins, and made his hearts pump extraordinarily hard. He let River take control, mostly because she would either way. His hands twisted into her wild mane, letting the curls wrap around his hands. They were moving too quickly for her taste, she needed to savor each moment, each kiss and touch, and lust filled look. She slowed down the kiss, letting the taste of his lips linger on hers, letting the way his body fit against hers be memorized. He was completely in awe of her, and.. nervous. He had shared countless nights with River, but each was different. He let one hand slip from her hair and cradle her face, pulling her closer to him, he was desperate, intoxicated and she was the only fix. She tasted sweet… but there was also the taste of Gallifrey.. It drew him in even more. He kissed her passionately, his hands shaking with anxiety and anticipation. His slender, graceful hand made its way to her shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress down her shoulder just slightly, not noticing it completely, the feel of her skin beneath his hands was far too important to stop. She could feel each one of his lean muscles pressed against her, and that sparked a whole new need. His other hand left her hair and traveled to her hip, slowly smoothing the silk over her soft curve. The kiss was dangerous, beautiful, and passionate, such as they both were.. She leant to the side, never breaking the kiss, and pulled him over her. He assumed his position, and she soon felt his lips parting from hers. She felt herself panic, her eyes slowly awoke from their blissful rest. She peered up at her broken doctor, her husband, hoping to see contentment in his eyes. But she saw so so much more.

She propped herself up onto her elbows, her skin glowing in the dim light. (Which were twinkling stars through the glass roof). He gazed down at her, his adams apple bobbing in his throat, his eyes drank her in, from her perfect curves, to her bouncy curls. Her emerald green eyes loomed back up at him, Seeing love, admiration, and everything a girl could possibly want to see in a mans eyes. But he was no man, and she was no girl, they were so much more, which prompted her to ask. "Did I do something?" River spoke quietly, her hearts thudding against her chest rapidly, He seemed to be far away, but he brought himself back. "No.. Well… Yes" He said roughly, his hand resting on his thigh, his legs folded under him, straddling her waist. His other hands slipped into hers. But her heart felt like it stopped, she went over everything in her head, trying to find a mistake. He saw the worry in her eyes and frowned, "No No No, not that." He said sadly, cupping her face. "You made me fall in love, you impatient woman, you Beautiful, insane woman." Her heart released, and she felt herself calm down. She sighed heavily. Before she could come up with something to say, her body over powered her mind, and her hands were pulling him closer. He did as she wanted, his body slowly adjusting to hers, though he knew it so well. Her hand rested on his lower back, and the other gripped his arm, she looked up at him, the tension between them was electric. They were magnetic, always pulled towards each other, always fighting it. But sometimes, just sometimes, they both gave up. She looked into his old eyes, and his sweet young face, and love and wisdom looked back. Their lips brushed together once, causing heat, His hand slid slowly over her thigh, lips brushing again, the tension was making her crave his attention more than she should. His slender hand made its way to her hips, stopping there. She couldn't help it, but her lips ached for his, and soon enough they were back into that passionate, dangerous kiss that either one could barely escape.

It was different, it always was, she thought about him every day and night, but when they were actually together it was far more than even she could imagine. His free hand slipped over her bare shoulder, but it wasn't enough, his fingers spread over her opposite shoulder, slipping under the thin strip of material, and letting it shimmy off her shoulder. He couldn't see very well in the light, but from what he could see, he only wanted more. She helped him slip her dress over her hips, revealing her perfect golden skin. She was left with a black strapless bra, and matching underwear. His eyes could only take so much before red filled his cheeks. While he was slightly sitting up, she let her fingers smooth over his chest, then up, to slide his unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Her fingers traced over his collarbones, and the blush upon his cheeks just grew even more. His hand cupped her face, and she paused, leaning into it. It was the small things, the little gestures of love and kindness. She had seen him fight wars, she had seen him be heroic, ruthless, and clever, she had seen him hurt, to where she thought he couldn't go on, but This.. This is what she lived for, this is what let her sleep in that horrible cell. "We,. We don't. We don't have to. To –" He stuttered nervously, his eyes flitting around, mostly on her… how the sun seemed to be inside her skin. She smiled, and slipped a finger onto his lips, silencing him. He was grateful, he could never seem to get his words out when he was in her presence. He wasn't good with intimate situations, but never the less that didn't mean he didn't want to be in them.

She pressed her smiling lips to his, kissing him gently, trying to calm his nerves, and surprisingly it worked, his body slowed down, his hearts ticking normally against her chest, he let his hands rest on her hips softly, unsure, moving them quite often. She smiled again, and placed her hand over his, holding it in place. As things slowly got a bit heated she undid the buttons to his trousers, He was so enthralled with her kiss that he barely noticed.

Heat engulfed her body, all she felt was his skin against hers, his hearts against her chest, and his hands, his slender, soft hands wherever they flitted to next. A soft silk sheet rested on his lower back, the only light was from the star-roof above. Her golden hair lay splayed across her pillow, their hands entwined, and her other on his shoulder blades. His lips moved from the corner of her soft, swollen lips, to her jaw, and so on down to her neck. She leant her head back, giving him more space. Her nails slowly stroking his shoulders. His soft lips moved over her throat, finding all the tender places that made her come undone. Her inner thighs brushed lightly against his hips, and he let out a soft breath against the base of her neck. Chills ran over her, and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes, was stars. She couldn't remember if they were the ones from the ceiling, or the ones she saw because of his tender kisses. She decided it didn't matter, and let out a soft moan as he sucked the tender skin just under her jaw. A slender hand ran down her golden thighs, gaining more confidence, he hitched her thigh higher up his waist. She complied willingly, letting him lead the way, kissing him passionately, with lust lacing her lips. His hips pulsed against hers, and she couldn't help but press herself against him. A deep moan escaped his lips, onto hers, and with that he kissed her back, squeezed her hand and eased gently into her.

His green eyes went a shade darker, and his goofy, childish demeanor disappeared. Soft moans escaped her red, swollen lips, and that just seemed to encourage him. Her nails ran down his back, as one of his hands was lost in her luminous honey-colored hair, and the other rested against a perfectly curved hip. Her name escaped his lips in a rough tone, though they had spent many nights together, none amounted to this one. It was different, more important, longing, meaningful, to both of them. And then it happened, his name, secret, and powerful… escaped her lips in a cry of desperation and love, They gave into each other and succumbed to bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**GoodMore-ning**

His eyes fluttered open softly, slowly realizing that her legs were entwined with his, and if he dare move then he would wake her. He turned his head gently, and smiled, taking in every detail. How the sheet draped across her chest rose and fell like waves, how her long eyelashes kissed her rosy cheeks. The way each ringlet seemed to have an entire sun wrapped around it, and the way the corner of her lips were perpetually turned slightly into a smile. His slender fingers smoothed out across her cheek, letting the feeling of her skin beneath his be memorized. She shuffled closer to him, her thigh slipping between his, and her arm draping itself around his waist. He laid there, completely wrapped up in her, not moving an inch, not wanting to spoil it. His eyes shifted to left as far as they could, watching her chest rise and fall. Beautiful, mad River Song, fast, and peacefully asleep next to him was an image he wanted to keep stowed away for dark and lonely days. He closed his eyes again, resting, reflecting on the night they had shared. Just thinking about it got his hearts pumping too fast, a hint of red colored his cheeks, and he got just a bit to flustered. For when her thigh moved a bit too far between his, he let out an awkward moan, waking her. His cheek were pink, and his skin hot to the touch. He closed his eyes even tighter, trying to calm his racing hearts. A smile spread across Rivers lips, she didn't have to open her eyes to know what had happened. A quiet chuckle escaped her, he groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Oh, Shut up" He said softly, his voice muffled. She pressed her thigh between his once more, "Never" she said flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes, and smiled, glad the sheet covered it. "River.. Shame on you, It was starting out to be a completely appropriate morning"  
He said, sighing playfully. "Oh, Sweetie, you must have known I would wake up sooner or later" she said, slipping under the covers, and crawling over him. He groaned lightly, but appreciatively, welcoming her warm, sun kissed skin against his own.

She leant down and placed a simple kiss on his lips, he kissed her back, sliding his hands up her back. Her own soft hands slipped over his chest, her thumbs stroking over his collarbones. With much reluctance, she pulled back and smiled, the taste of his lips still on hers. She straightened up, and raised her hands above her head, clasping them, and stretching, shimmying herself until she yawned. His eyes tried to find something else, but they were always drawn back to her. He blushed at the sight of her perfectly unclothed body. His cheeks set ablaze once more, and his hearts beating faster than they should. His hands went from her back, to her hips. Then nervously to her thighs. His eyes roamed over her beautifully sculpted body, and bit his lip. She was confident, and gorgeous and she was not slightly embarrassed. She released her hands then slipped them into her hair, ruffling it and then sighing. She slipped off of him and took the sheet, wrapping it around her body, leaving him bare and naked on their bed. She walked slightly to her vanity in the corner of the room, but before she took another step, his eyes left the sashay of her hips, and let his foot step directly on the end of the sheet, pulling it from her body. He, quite proudly, laughed, and stood back to take in what he had done. She stood in front of him without a single article of clothing, with her back to him. And gasped. "Doctor!" She exclaimed, "Now whose being inappropriate?"  
she said, raising a brow, and smirking.

She took a deep breath, and prepared herself to face him, but jumped when his arms snaked around her stomach. It was still dark in their room, with the occasional flash of a passing star. But he could make out every inch of her body. A familiar heat was welcomed on his cheeks, and she knew it very well. "I-I" He stuttered, suddenly realizing what he had done. He tried very hard to force his eyes away, but she made it nearly impossible. He looked down, and then also realized he was stark naked, which she rather quite enjoyed. She took pleasure in watching him fluster about, biting her lower lip. He Waved his hands around abit, before clasping them, and spotting the silk sheet on the glass floor. He smiled a bit cheekily, and bent down deftly wrapping the sheet around his waist, and marveling at his own brilliance. She rolled her eyes at his livid childishness, and walked a bit closer, trying to grab the sheet, he jerked away quickly, laughing. "Oi, My sheet now" He said moving around the room with his eyes following her body..oh her body. He snapped brutally back into it, when she stepped on the sheet, and he fell back, hard onto the floor, With her on top of him. Due to the sharp blow to his body, on the surprisingly cold floor, he closed his eyes, and frowned. "Not Quite the plan" He said through squinted eyes, and gritted teeth. She trailed a finger down his lips, pulling the lower one down slightly before touching her own.

"Maybe not yours" She said with a sly smirk.

So River, so very River, with her smirks and her flirtatious attitude, and her not so subtle innuendos. His hands went to her hips, then lifted, then moved to her waist, his indecisiveness made her smile even more. She knew how nervous she made him, but she also knew how he could change in just a few seconds. How his childish behavior would disappear, and he would have her pinned to the blue tiles of the T.A.R.D.I.S shower, screaming his n…

His hand had somehow slipped to her inner thigh, and his own thighs were braced tightly against her hips. "I" He said softly, teasing her, making her writhe beneath his grip,

"Need.." He spoke slowly, dragging out his words, while also dragging his fingers higher and higher up her thigh. Her breathing hitched, and she awaited some magnificent release, but it never came. "To get dressed" He finished with a devilish smirk, mimicking her own very well.

He removed his hands, slid his legs down and sat her up. She huffed, disappointment filling her. "That sentence was so close to being perfect" She said, sighing dramatically, before standing up, eyeing him intently. She walked towards the shower, and looked back at him. "Well? Go on get dressed Sweetie, no one's going to do it for you, certainly not me"  
"Certainly not me" He rolled his eyes, mocking her voice, eerily well. "Shut up" She said, with an obvious smile in her voice, and just hearing it made him beam.

He spun around on his heels, desperate to see one of her beautiful smiles. He was not disappointed, Love shone from his eyes, and she leant behind the door, hiding her figure. She blushed just barely. "Make me" He said gently, but his hearts weren't in the banter, his hearts were entirely taken by the overwhelming thoughts and notions of love she supplied him with.

She noticed, and tried not to show how it affected her, but the thought of him revealing his feelings to her was something she honestly craved. "River.." He said softly, her name rolling off his lips like honey. She stood straight, her figure still partially blocked by the door, just the outline of her curves visible. Her expression changed from playful, to intrigued. He drew in a breath, and looked down, deciding differently on his own words, the glimmer of hope that he would reveal some of his inner most feelings to her faded away, and she smiled softly, _never show the damage. _She knew him well enough to know that the conversation was most likely not going to go anywhere else. "Oh.. River" He said gently, knowing that she was on the edge, but revealing his feelings wasn't something he was good at. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how to word it. Instead he looked up at her, wincing just barely.

"I know Sweetie.." She said to him, with knowing, and gentle eyes. His mouth twitched slightly to the left, and she sucked in her lower lip, not knowing what exactly to do at the moment. If she turned and went to the shower, he would feel bad. If she stayed and said something wrong, God knows what would happen. "My Love-" She began, before he abruptly cut her off, and took her by shocking surprise. " I love you River." He said without stammering. She stared at him for a bit, but she couldn't hold back a smile that came to her lips without any warning. So many comments flooded her brilliant mind, but it wasn't a time to joke. "I love you" She said back, simply put. A gorgeous smile encompassed his lips, and his skin seemed to glow in the dim light. He lit up like a child, and she wanted to take note of how his eyes grew lighter, how there were showings, signs of dimples, how she could practically feel his hearts beating only for her. Her smile faded slowly, but she tried her best to hide it. Never. Never show the damage. But though he was happy, confessing his love to her, this was one of the last times she would have him, Have _her_ doctor. This was near her end, and each second was precious to her. Because for many nights to come, she would be alone with only her memories, of her love, her husband, and if they did cross paths, he wouldn't know who she was.

He walked closer, noticing the darkness settling in her eyes. His hands flew up to her cheeks, cupping them lovingly, looking into her eyes, inspecting her, every element. He frowned, his brows furrowing, His thumbs stroking over her cheekbones. She tried to turn her head, not wanting him to delve into her pain. She wanted to ease into his touch, to let him cradle her, but she couldn't, she couldn't be vulnerable, not in front of him she couldn't break. "Melody.." He whispered, with a questioning look upon his face. She closed her eyes, wanting to escape, she needed to be more careful with her emotions, she couldn't let this get to him. But she knew he only used her birth name if he was truly concerned. "Melody, look at me" He said gently, It took a great deal of force to pry her eyes open without releasing tears. She looked at him, her eyes glossy.

"What is it… Whats wrong?" He said sweetly, stroking her face, before letting his hands move to her shoulders, then to her arms, squeezing reassuringly, smoothing patterns into her skin with his soft, slender fingers. She turned her head, but his hand caught her chin. "River" He said with a bit more force. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek, and she felt ten times worse for letting that happen. She knew it would wound him, he would take it on himself, and put himself in the wrong. He swiped the tear, and gave up, Pulling her into him, cradling her frame against his own, his arms carefully bracing the back of her head and the center of her back. She hid her face in his neck, taking in the scent that she so well had memorized. She hated herself, she hated every moment, but she couldn't deny that she missed the strength of his arms wrapped securely around her. For a split second she let herself go, and enjoy the warmth of his body against hers.

"Im sorry.." She whispered inaudibly into his neck. He gripped her tighter to himself, and shook his head. He had no idea why she was so upset, but he did know that the only thing he could do was be there. He wasn't good with it, with comforting, or taking care of someone, but this was his wife, and he had made a promise. She breathed in, slipped on a smile, and kissed his neck softly, pulling back. "I just get like this sometimes" She simplified, shrugging her shoulders, sliding her hands down his arms. "I never see you like this.." He said cautiously.. Wearily looking at her, worry still thick in his eyes.

"Its not something I want you to see" She said softly, trying to avoid the subject before it got to serious. "Now, Sweetie.." She tried to change the subject, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Melody, that is unfair… I deserve to know when your sad, when im most likely the cause" She shuddered at his words, dropping her hands softly, gripping his. "My love, its not important" He stood up straight, and smoothed his hair, "It is, It is to me, the thought of you crying, the thought of you being alone, or sad, or .or.." He looked down, then turned away, getting to heated over the matter. She stood there, not sure what to do, "Sweetie please" She said gently,

"The thought of you.. sitting alone in that cold cell…" He said, slickening his hair again, fidgeting aimlessly. "Love-" She tried to console him, but he rattled on. "Don't go back," He said off the top of his head. He looked at her through burrowed brows, and a glint of hope flickered through his eyes. He raised his brows and gave her a questioning glance. "We can go wherever you like, any time, any where, you and me.. All of time and space?" He said excitedly, the sheet around his waist slowly slipping as he bounced around on the tips of his toes. She wanted to say yes, of course, it was her first instinct to make him happy and to be with him in any way possible. "Sweetie.. I do believe your sheet is slipping." She gestured with a red nail at his prominent hip bones and V-lines leading down. He looked down "Oh" He exclaimed, blushing.

"Don't change anything on account of me my love," She gave him a seductive wink.  
"Now now river" He said cheekily, and nervously. Placing his hands on his hips, and rocking about slightly, and very much awkwardly. She watched him, smirking the whole time. He almost forgot she was unclothed, but the smile on her lips reminded him. "Oh you bad, bad girl" He joked ever so seriously, Eyeing her was unintentional but it did seem to happen quite often. "You don't mind do you?" She cocked and eyebrow, a hint of playfulness ringing in her voice. She turned in the frame of the door, all he could see was her side profile, but god was it enough. He inhaled and Clasped his hands in front of him, before letting them go, and wiggling them about. All the while his eyes scoped out every inch and curve of her body. She leant against the door frame, "Well.. Its seems you might be the one in need of a .. cold shower" She said, eyeing below his waist. He jumped slightly, covering as much as he could with his hands, and blushing madly. "Rivvah" He exclaimed loudly. "Just.. Pointing up.. I mean Pointing out the obvious?" She said ever so innocently. He spun around, and covered his face, smiling evidently. "Woman.. Sometimes" he said and walked closer, passion in his eyes. He raised his hand, and his other found her hip, spinning her around to face him. He slipped his hand onto her neck, and their lips collided. She couldn't stop smiling, and he couldn't seem to stop kissing her. His lips were hungry, pulling at hers, nipping at her bottom lip. This was the side of the doctor that only she ever saw. Passion raced through her veins, and heat through his. She gave into his touch, letting herself indulge in everything about him.

She pulled back gently, out of breath, he rested his forehead on hers, and they both just sort of chuckled. "You needn't hold back from me my love" She said gently against his lips. His hand released her hip, and strolled down her lower back. He didn't say anything, he hardly ever talked when it came to passion or love or anything remotely intimate, he just blushed too easily.

"Breakfast? I can do breakfast, I can whip something up." He lit up instantly, thinking of ways to please her. "Or or or, or We could pop in to Paris, catch a quick brunch at a café and then go for a stroll." He beamed excitedly, She smiled and slipped her hand onto his hip. He felt chills run up his spine, and small bumps raised on his skin as her hand rested on his low hip. His eyes shifted from her hand to her eyes, a silly, lopsided smile residing on his lips. "How about.." She spoke slowly, seductively as usual. A few fingers slipped under the fabric of the silk sheet hanging loosely about his hips, but as awestruck as he was, he didn't even notice the alternative motive behind her mesmerizing eyes. "That.." She pulled the sheet from his hips, and with her other hand pushed his lower back, making him collide into her with a jolt. "Shower" She finished, kissing his jaw, as he squirmed about in her arms. Finally giving in, he stepped into the shower for what would turn out to be the loudest shower He had ever taken.


	5. Chapter 5

River, now fully clothed, (regrettably and with great protesting) fell back onto the bed, her legs dangling over the end. She smiled to herself, going over in her mind, all of the hot words whispered into her ears, the gentle but needy touches, the steam from their love and the shower. She Lifted her head to see her journal across the room on her vanity, she desperately wanted to document the ordeal right away, because it was ever so vivid in her mind and it might slip if more time passed. She closed her eyes, and eased her head back down on the bed, and on cue, just as she was relaxing. A set of familiar hands slipped to the space behind her knees, gripped, and pulled her off the bed just slightly. She opened her eyes with a jolt, and saw the doctor standing directly between her legs. "Sweetie, you are lucky I'm clothed." She said lightly. An excited smile lit up his face, he looked down an sunk to his knees, kneeling in front of her, still, between her thighs. "River, Behave" He said with his usual joking attitude. His hands absently traced designs in old gallifrey along her legs. She longed to be rid of her leggings and feel the warmth of his fingertips on her skin. She cleared her throat, and tried to think appropriately, which.. for river, in his presence was very trying. She smiled at him, and slipped her hand into his hair, running through it. He leaned into her touch, as much as he tried not to show it, he needed her more than she needed him, or atleast he thought so. "What did you come to tell me my love?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Do you need help flying the tardis or something?" She smirked, speaking cockily. He rolled his eyes. "Shut up" He said, one corner of his mouth turning up into a rather lopsided smile. "And I fly her very well thank you, she is mine." He pointed out, his voice raising in defense.

She laughed and cupped his face. "Hush," she whispered, kissing his forehead. He delved into her touch, not wanting her to pull away, the simple warmth from her lips was enough to keep a fire burning for years to come. "Paris." He whispered, in a sort of a daze, and then there was an unwelcomed coldness, and he realized she had pulled back. "Paris? Really?" Rivers eyes lit up, sincere excitement welling up. He smiled genuinely, "Really" he said, leaning up so he was a bit taller than her. She gazed into his old eyes. She watched him as he came closer, his lips were on hers, and she kissed him back. She could feel the smile on his lips, and then as a catalyst reaction she couldn't stop it from spreading onto hers aswell.

"Paris! Paris, Paris, how you haven't changed at all." He buzzed excitedly, slipping his arm around Rivers, locking them. She smiled, though she had to admit it was slightly forced. For what reason, she could barely put her finger on it, but it was something. Something was off… Something was wrong. He stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face her. "River what is it" He said softly, looking disappointed. She cleared her throat, and put on a true smile, " Im not quite ... But don't worry my love, I'm sure it's nothing" She said simply, squeezing his arm.

It seemed to be fall, the leaves were drifting here and there, and the weather was still with a rustling wind. But it was too still… River gazed absentmindedly, finding things to her distaste. She absolutely loved Paris. But something. Something was unhinging her nerves. She walked alongside him and gazed at the water in a nearby canal. She could feel the wind rustling her hair, and pushing against them, but the water was absolutely still. She closed her eyes for a brief minute, and opened. The water flowed easily with the wind now, she questioned herself, and sat across from the doctor on a little patio outside a café. He ordered for the both of them, She tried to pull herself back into reality. He asked her a question. She could tell by his voice, but she didn't actually hear his words. She nodded, and lifted her teacup from the saucer. " Yes, Sweetie" She answered blandly, not knowing what she was agreeing to. "Yes?" He said softly, with a brow raised. "Really?" He smiled, and let his foot rub against hers under the table. She jumped slightly, and looked at him, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Something was off. "Sorry My love, can you ask me again?" She gave a sympathetic look. He swallowed his gulp of tea, and sat the teacup down rather harshly onto the saucer. He leaned over the table, and looked at her. She didn't think much of it, until he sat back, swallowed his gulp of tea and sat the teacup down again. He leaned across the table once more, and she backed away. Over, and over. She watched him repeat himself four complete times, before standing. She looked around, her hands slightly shaking. Any and every possible explanation ran through her mind, Parallel universe, problems with the tardis, anything. But she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember where she was… Her vision unsteadily spun, the water in the canal turned from a crystal blue to a crimson color. Figures and faces along the street and in the café slowly blurred into nothing, and she was left there, in vast emptiness. Shrouded in darkness, she spun around three times, or atleast she felt as if she was spinning, But she couldn't be sure, for she didn't see her feet, or her hands, everything was gone. She, was gone.

The sound of rattling bombarded River's ears, It wouldn't stop, over and over, rattling, heaving, wheezing. When she took a deep breath, she suddenly realized what it was causing that sound. Her ribs. The simplest movements, like flinching a finger, or trying to move a muscle felt like too great a task. Her body was badly beaten, broken, and bruised. She had never realized exactly how hard it was to pry open eyelids after they had been swollen shut, with dried blood surrounding them, until now, when she struggled to just barely open one. Her thick, long eyelashes clouded her view, but soon enough she was shrouded in blackness. Barely making out what was around her, she tried to move her neck, being welcomed with three, unhealthy sounding cracks. She assumed she was trying to gasp because of the pain, but her throat was drier than sand, and her chest literally felt like it was breaking if she took too deep a breath. Where was she.. But more importantly, where was the doctor? She parted her lips slowly, feeling her skin rip from the dryness. Her head was pounding, and even with her eyes closed she was spinning uncontrollably. How in the world did she end up from Paris to here.. this badly hurt. In just a matter of seconds. Or was it?

She thought back to Paris. Before then aswell, to the night her and the doctor spent, to him asking her to marry him properly.. To being picked up from her cell. It wasn't fake… she remembered it all distinctly. Just not in the right order. It occurred to her eventually that those things had happened, but months ago… On her birthday. She had been replaying the memories in her mind as a way of coping with whatever she had been going through for the past months. Whatever it was, was too terrible to deal with, so she lived in her own past, making her memories so real, that she was confused dearly as to when she woke. She felt a warm tear make a path in her dry skin, but no sobs shook from her body, she was too tired.

Two days. Well, Atleast that's what she thought had passed since she awoke. There was no absolute way to tell, seeing as she saw no definite light, not once did she hear anyone or anything, just the heaving of her own chest with cracked bones and collapsing lungs. But this day was different. She had awoken to a crack of sunlight, or just artificial light on her cheek, which was enough to hope that maybe she hadn't been forgotten. Maybe he would come for her.. Maybe he was already here… Or maybe he had no idea at all. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it took too much effort and she couldn't get it down. Something cracked in the distance, besides her own bones. She made the effort to open one eye, and saw nothing. But she could hear the distinct clack of heels on pavement, or whatever harsh ground she was discarded on. She tried to talk, open her mouth even, but she was welcomed with nothing but splits in her lip, and blood on her tongue. Her voice was hoarse, quiet and almost inexistent. But she tried to mouth the word "Help" with all her might. The heels seemed to be getting closer and closer, and she didn't know whether to be glad, or to be more afraid than she already was. She hoped for the best, and gave her best cry. "Please" She said roughly, flinching a finger. She wasn't weak, she never had been a weak person, she had always been strong. She never showed her feelings or her weaknesses, she kept her heart barricaded and a sassy remark on her lips but there was no point in trying now. She couldn't move a muscle. The only thing she had ever believed in was the doctor, but her beliefs were failing her. Unwillingly, her eyes closed, and she forgot.

The air was different, less metallic and rusty, more musty and wet, the air was thick with moisture. That was the first thing she noticed when she came to, the thought of opening her eyes was tiring, but she couldn't rely on her sense of smell when everything else seemed to be failing her. She opened her eyes just enough to see she was laid down on a thin pile of blankets, but when her eyes ventured to her own body, she felt sick. Her bones protruded more than they usually did, but that was nothing compared to her wrists, her legs, and the unnatural angle that her ribs were displaced in. She figured she was hurt, but she had no clue to what extent. Her eyes closed quickly as she heard someone clear their throat. She had thought she was alone, but once again her awareness was tarnished, and she couldn't trust herself. She acted as if she were still out, but the person had already seen.

"River, You are tough to crack, I'll give you that" A woman's voice rang out, and River was shocked. She didn't know exactly why though, women were just as capable as men, if not more. "Well, Not your bones at least…" The voice said rather disgustingly. "But your mind? That's a different story." She said with little to no expression, the sound of heels clicking on a hard floor made River anxious. Her heart beat too hard against her fragile ribs, The blood pulsed in her head, making her dizzy without even opening her eyes. The pain was unimaginable, Pulsing and throbbing and droning on and on into madness. River gritted her teeth so hard she was sure she heard them chip. "Sorry for your inconvenience" River struggled to say with her usual sass. She spent the next few moments choking up what she thought to be her own blood. "First thing you've said in days, and Might I add you, River Song are losing your charm." The woman moved closer to River's cell, while River went through every possible enemy that she had ever encountered or made. "Chatting with you is always so … tasteful, but River." She said, walking into the damp little room. River didn't move, her tired eyes flashing from the woman to the door. As much as she wanted, she couldn't get up, even if the door was left open. "You're time is running out. And things do not seem to be looking up for you," The woman shifted closer, she raised her foot and let the point of her high heel press into River's throat. "Where is he" The woman said tiredly, desperately.

River was surprised her neck didn't give in to the preasure, but she endured the pain, and slowly shrugged with the slightest smirk she could muster. "Ive been asking myself that exact question since I woke."


	6. Chapter 6

When River woke she was utterly confused, she didn't ever remember the woman leaving, none the less falling asleep. She never got a look at her captor, She remembered the voice, but couldn't lift her head to match it to a face, but it was all too late now. She opened her eyes to see she hadn't moved, and her vision went fuzzy.

River awoke once more, but due to the feeling of being carried. She tried to open her eyes, but there was something over her face, blocking her vision. With all the strength that she could possibly muster, she kicked, and thrashed at the covering. She heard a low groan, and the whisper of being shushed. She could smell something familiar, but she couldn't put it together, she couldn't process her thoughts correctly. She drifted off again, and though she struggled to stay awake, she gave in to the warmth of sleep.

The sound of water buzzed in her ears, filling her head, it was uncomfortable. She could smell things that were familiar to her, she could taste the distinct air… but she couldn't seem to open her eyes or make sense of anything. The simple gesture of moving her head, or trying to pry open an eyelid was nearly impossible. Her head was spinning, crushing, everything at once, and she could barely breathe. The buzzing stopped, and she could feel something soft, warm, and wet stroking at her face. She flinched slightly, and tried to turn away, but it was too much work. The warm wet cloth moved down her arms, down her chest, her hands, covering her body. Was it him? Did he come for her… had he rescued her.

She unwillingly slipped into darkness again.

Slowly She started resurfacing, Her eyes tried their hardest to blink open, but it was too big of a task right now. She felt a calming warmth on the inside of her hand, it send small electric charges, through her arm. She gave in to the familiar sensation, her fingers flinched just slightly, and felt something wrapped around them. "Doc-" She tried to say, questioning outloud. "Shh.. River, its okay, I'm here" A voice whispered gently next to her. No matter how deranged she was, how beaten, broken, confused, or delusional she was, she would always recognize his voice. Her eyes opened slowly, she needed to see his face no matter how hard it was to open her eyes. She got a quick glimpse of his eyes, and that was all she needed, before her eyes failed her. She mumbled indistinctly, and tried to move closer to him, but her movements were hazy and not well executed. She breathed in deeply, well as deep as she could, and realized the pain in her chest had subsided, there was no longer the rattling of her ribs, or the hot searing pain pulsing from her hips and legs. "River, Shh, Don't try to move, your still in the process of healing…" He breathed softly, concern was thick in his voice, he moved closer to her, slipping his fingers gently over her forehead, slipping into her hair. Trying to soothe her was all he could do, He took a deep breath, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. His hands were shaking more than they should be, and he knew he wasn't helping her at all. He felt a hot tear roll down his already tearstained cheek, He wipped it away angrily, and turned to sit up. Her hand grasped his lightly, trying her hardest to stay awake. "Don't.." She mustered up roughly. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, rolled his fingers into fists, and slowly turned back, taking his place next to her gently. He squeezed her hand, and she winced, she was definitely not healed completely. He let go of her hand quickly, "I'm.. Sorry, Im" He started, before his voice cracked a little bit too noticeably. She tried to move, to shake her head, but it just lolled slightly to the side, He closed his eyes once more, trying to stop tears that brimmed his old eyes. But that was one thing he couldn't do, He let his tears fall, looking down at her before placing his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent while sobbing softly. "River.. I..I" He said, his voice thick with tears, sadness, all the things she recognized too well in him. "None of this should have happened.. Im so sorry" He said, trying to pull himself together. He moved closer to her, trying to avoid the thought of her being sick, beaten and damaged because of him.

She slipped her hand into his, slowly, she knew he would blame himself for this, more than anything else he would take this with him, carry it as a burden, never forgive himself. And she hated that, she wished she could change it, not because of the physical and mental effects on her, but on him. She wished that she could heal quicker, not show the damage, because no matter what was wrong with her, it affected him more so. "My Love.." she spoke hoarsely, trying to muster up a smile, or some of her usual charisma. He looked up, and stroked her cheek, trying to calm her was his first instinct. "River you don't have to speak.. I" She smacked his hand lightly, not having her usual strength. "Shut up Sweetie.." She said with a faint smile. He tried his hardest to smile back, he traced small designs on her shoulder. "Im fine" she whispered, and opened her eyes. She could see the red around his eyes, the lines on his brow, and the tear streaks down his cheeks. She closed her eyes again, exhausted. "I won't leave you, no one will ever take you from me again, River I swear it. I will guard you with my life" He said getting heated.

She breathed in, and remembered that her ribs had healed. But they were broken, splintered, how on earth could they…. Regeneration. "Doctor, tell me you didn't use your last.." She said worriedly. She opened her eyes, and looked at him, hoping she was wrong. "I." He said softly, looking down at her, "Doctor" She said firmly, "No.. it was the T.A.R.D.I.S, she healed you" He sighed softly, he had almost used his last regeneration energy to save her, but he knew she would kill him when she awoke. She breathed in relief, and relaxed. "River, I love you" He said softly, into her hair, stroking her arms, "I love y-" She tried to speak but drifted off unexpectedly into a deep sleep. He figured he would busy himself with something, try to avoid the crippling thoughts that clouded his head, but he couldn't leave her. He tried to get up, but his eyes kept falling back to her restful face, her flowing curls, and the rise and fall of her chest. He knew he couldn't leave now, there was no chance. He laid beside her, counting the beats of her heart, while slowly drifting off with her.

When River woke, to her surprise he was still beside her. His head resting close to hers on the same, blue silk pillow. His hand was loosely entwined with hers, and he laid on his side, closely pushed up against her. She marveled at the fact that she could open both eyes without any difficulty, could move her muscles and feel barely any pain. She smiled at him, watching the way his lower lip poked out just slightly as he breathed, as he slept, which he usually tried not to do unless he was utterly exhausted.

She turned onto her side very slowly, her body was stiff from the lack of movement from the past few days. Theories, possibilities, ideas of how she was found, rescued, floated through her mind, she desperately wanted to know the answer, but she didn't dare wake him. If he was resting, he needed it. She peered down at her body, She supposed he had washed her off, cleaned the blood and dirt from her pores. She was wearing a loose silk nightgown, everything about her was clean, even her nails, he had gone to so much trouble, just to make her comfortable. She felt a few tears slip from her eyes, she hated crying, but atleast he couldn't see her cry, she didn't, and couldn't add to his pain any more than she already had. She wiped away her tears, trying to push the memories of the past few months out of her head, but none of it made sense… She was so confused on the whole matter. She didn't remember being abducted, she didn't remember being tortured, she just remembered waking up from it, she remembered the last few days in that hell, and she would never forget those fleeting memories. She let her thoughts run wild as he slept, trying to think, but also trying to forget. She was just thankful, thankful that he had come, or found her or whatever, and that she was mostly healed, well physically.

She laid silently next to him, watching his eyelids flutter as he began to awake. She smiled gently, letting her fingers stroke his cheek just lightly, as he kept hold of her other hand between them. He let the feeling of her gentle strokes coax him awake, then he realized, she was moving, she was awake. His eyes shot open and scanned her. Scanned her for signs of sickness, trying to tell if she was okay, if this was a dream, if she was unharmed. She recognized his worried look, and let her palm rest against his cheek. "I'm fine sweetie" she said, her voice started to return to normal, but still slightly raspy. He relaxed just barely against her palm, closing his eyes for a few brief moments. Relief welled inside of him, just the simple gestures she provided eased his mind. He had been in a dark place the past few months, without her, looking for her, blaming himself. Vile, horrible thoughts had crossed his mind about what he might do if he couldn't save her. He was at his darkest, and now, he was starting to see the light again.

She let him lay there, and enjoy her touch, while she enjoyed the simple pleasure of being in his presence. He was wearing a set of blue pajamas, Button down, it was strange to see him without his bow-tie or raggedy suit, but she rather liked the idea of him in more casual attire.

He opened his eyes and peered at her, taking in her warm golden hair, and her beautiful eyes. He wanted to apologize, profusely, and never stop, he could never apologize enough for his mistakes, for everything that had happened. He couldn't change it, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't take away the memories or ease her pain… And He hated it. He sat up slowly, and she did the same. They just sat there, both of them feeling bad, both for things that they couldn't control or change. She leant forward, just barely, and he did the same, closing his arm around her, and letting go. He rarely showed emotions around her, but he couldn't hold back. His hearts beat wildly against his chest and hers, and hot tears flowed from his old eyes to her shoulder. She slipped her arms around him, one encompassing his back and the other slipping up into his hair. She felt her own eyes burning, threatening to release, but she tried her hardest to keep it hidden. She held him close to her, and he did the same, they stayed like that for minutes, just holding onto one another.

After awhile they both pulled away, at that point both their faces were tear streaked.

He got up, and walked into the bathroom, "How about a bath?" he asked lightly, trying to calm her, and himself. She smiled, and nodded, getting up from the bed was a task that she hadn't been able to do for days. She slowly eased her way off the edge, and stood. She was a bit lightheaded, he looked up from the running water, and rushed to her side. His hands wrapped around her arms, and her hips, trying to steady her. "Its okay…" He breathed, he knew how hardheaded she was and he didn't want to upset her. Once she was standing on her own he let go, attempting to walk away and check on the bath, but she pulled him to her gently. She let her lips touch his, god how she had missed it. Surprise was thick on his face, but soon he relaxed, and slipped his hand onto her waist and into her hair, pulling her closer. She kissed him as strongly as she could, passionately and lovingly. And he returned it without hesitation. The sound of overflowing water clouded his head, and then he remembered he had left the water running. She realized it too, and started laughing lightly, before he could pull away. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before he walked back into the bathroom, cursing under his breath and opening a plug on the bottom of the tile floor.

She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, keeping the taste of his lips persistent in her memory. Just a simple kiss from him made the horrible memories of long nights without him, with broken bones on a cold concrete floor disappear. She ran a hand through her hair and looked into the bathroom mirror. She could see light coloring of bruises along her cheeks, the bags under her eyes, and her wild, tangled hair. She bit her lip in disgust, and then saw him behind her in the reflection. "What.. What is it?" His hands smoothed over her shoulder, and the other around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder lightly, looking into the mirror with her. "I look disgusting" She said softly, before turning around in his arms. He rolled his eyes, and pulled her closer. "River, You could be covered in dirt, and you would still be miraculously beautiful." He whispered. She stepped on his foot lightly, and smirked just slightly, "Oh shut up" She said, she eyed the bath, A huge, white bath, filled with different shades of pastel bubbles, The lights were dimmed, and it honestly looked so inviting. She was caught by surprise as his lips grazed at her cheek, she smiled, not moving. His lips moved down her jaw, and slipped down to her neck, she let her eyes close, and her hips press gently against his. A shock ran through his body, and he stepped back, jittery and all flustered as usual. She opened her eyes and shook her head, a slight chuckle leaving her lips. He bounced on the tips of his toes, and slipped his hands onto her shoulders. Her skin was extremely soft under his hands, Almost unreal. She relaxed under his touch, some of her tension and stress slowly fading away, his thumbs traced over her collar bone while his fingers rubbed deeply into her skin. He could feel the tension, the pressure and stress in her shoulders the intense need to apologize overcame him. He bit his tongue, and slipped his fingers under the silken straps of her nightgown. She looked into his old, sad eyes, and saw a flicker of hope. The corner of her mouth upturned slightly into a smile. The gap between them felt too far, too distant, and after all that she had been through in the last few months, she didn't want to be apart for a second. She leant in slowly, his eyes catching hers, before they closed, as well as closing the gap all at once. Heat bubbled up under her skin, and her fingers craved to feel his soft, warm skin against them. Her hand trailed slowly to the edge of his night shirt, slipping under the blue cotton. Her skilled hand worked its way up his abdomen, resting there, letting the feeling of his skin against hers sink in. He drew in a shakey breath and kissed her back tenderly, not wanting to push anything. She had been through so much… too much, and he didn't want to make it worse. His hearts beat faster as her palm moved up his chest, but he steadied his hands focused on slipping the silken straps off of her shoulders, with his eyes closed it became quite a task. He broke the kiss gently, and most reluctantly and smoothed his hands over her arms. The nightgown cascaded over her hips and down to the floor gracefully. She stood before him, in the dim light, her usually golden skin discolored, painted with blotches of purple, yellow, and black. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at him, her lips were swollen, and still kept the taste of his. She didn't look at herself, she knew what his expression said clear as day. She swallowed hard, and crossed her arm across her chest… She wanted to break the silence, but didn't exactly know what to say.

He stepped closer, and forced a smile, trying to hide his pain and regret. "I'll help you into the bath?" He offered softly, she smiled and walked to the basin of the tub, He offered his hand, and she took it, stepping in. The water was hot, and it took a moment to get adjusted, but soon she was in, sitting, soaking into the water letting the bubbles surround her. He pulled his hand away, but she yanked it hard enough that she could get a good grip on his arm. She pulled him down into the tub, while he was still dressed. He gasped, "River!" He shouted, she tried to contain it but she couldn't. She laughed as he peeled off his pajamas, all the while glaring at her. "I cant believe yo-" He started, tossing his wet clothes to the ground, and snapping his fingers to dim the lights even more. "Oh shut up" She said teasingly. He leant back, poised and cool, like he tried to be. He let the corners of his mouth turn slightly upwards, just peering at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes, and tilted her head back, smiling up towards the ceiling. "What?" She asked, before she could feel his hands turning her around, and placing her between his legs, letting her back rest against his chest. She sighed and got comfortable, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Her hands rested on his thighs gently, and he was thankful she faced the other way, for she couldn't see him blushing.  
His arm wrapped around her waist, while his free hand stroked her curly hair back. She knew he was blushing, she knew him much too well. She tried to relax but the one thing on her mind was overpowering. She bit her tongue, trying to refrain from bringing it up, causing either one of them more grief than necessary, but she needed to know. She let her thumbs rub soothing circles into his thigh, trying to distract him from getting to caught up in her fore coming questioning.

She sucked in a breath, and focused. "How?" she muttered, seemingly out of breath and trying to get it over with like the rip of a band aid. "How did you do it? What happened?" He sighed, she could feel his chest tense against her back, he was recoiling, wanting to run with nowhere to go. "Please" She added, trying to coax it out of him as gently as possible. But she could tell, this would take a bit longer than she expected. She took a deep breath, and relaxed against his chest. Readying herself for a difficult evening.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor didn't exactly know how to respond, yes he knew what happened, yes he had saved her, but the overwhelming feeling of guilt crippled him. He felt as if it were entirely all his fault, not keeping better watch of her, not expecting, not worrying that someone or something would be after her. He was not, however, quite sure on all the details, and he most definitely didn't want to go over it now. His hands massaged her thighs, he rested his chin on the top of her head, and didn't speak a word. But he knew her, how she could get impatient, and she had every reason to, she deserved to know the truth. "Doctor" She said, getting rather anxious. Could it possibly be worse than she had thought?

The bath, due to a certain filtration technology remained hot during the hour they soaked. He knew she was getting upset, waiting for his explanation. But he didn't want to give her one, he wanted to forget, to cherish every moment he had with her, keep her safe, like he had failed to do so many times before. He felt his eyes burning, threatening tears on the verge of falling. He closed his eyes, tight, and bent down to place a light, gentle kiss below her ear. As much as she wanted to give in, she wanted to turn and kiss him passionately, she wanted to erase her memories, to give into him, and forget about everything for a while. She refrained, trying to hold her ground and wait him out for his response. She didn't even need a detailed one, just the basics would satisfy the pain in her stomach. He understood, took a deep breath, and placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to turn around to face him. She did slowly, bubbles decorated her skin, which glowed in the dim starlight from the ceiling. She slipped her legs on top of his, and around his waist, sitting, waiting.

"River you need to know.." He started, not realizing how difficult it would be to explain without breaking down in front of her. He swallowed the rather large lump in his throat and started again, looking down. " You need to know that I looked, I searched, I did everything I could.. Literally everything trying to find you and it still wasn't enough." She directed her eyes to his, and slipped her hand reassuringly into his. "I cant be sure when you were taken, because the nature and the logistics of your abduction don't specifically add up.." He said in short choppy sentences, his hand was shaking in hers, and she could feel his nerves on end. She rubbed her thumb in circular patterns over his skin. She could feel the anxiety in his voice, see the guilt dripping off of his tense muscles. He gripped her hand, and closed his eyes for a moment, his jaw clenched taut. She looked up at him, his lip was quivering, no matter how hard he tried to keep control. She raised her hand from under the water, and placed it on his cheek. He leant into her hand and opened his eyes. "River..River it was horrible" he whispered, his voice shaking, and tears welling in his eyes. "And its.. I should have" He stopped, and she moved closer, pulling his head to her chest. She slipped her fingers into his hair, and her arm around his back. He shook silently, Maybe she shouldn't know.. Maybe the truth was too hard for him to speak of. She could just find out on her own. He sat up after a few good minutes, he ran both his hands over his face, hiding his tears, hiding his emotions. She sat speechless, scared for both of them and confused. She wanted to console him, she wanted to hold him until he slept and forgot. But she couldn't forget either, the fleeting memories were seared into her mind, and needed to be put to rest.  
She stepped slowly and carefully out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. She grabbed another towel, and held out her hand to him. He wrapped the towel loosely around his waist, and slipped his hands onto her cheeks. She was caught by surprise and had no choice but to look into his eyes, pink from crying. He looked at her intently, and said very seriously, "River, I will never let anything happen to you again. I will never, _Never _let you out of my sight." She nodded gently, looking down then back at his sad, old eyes. She felt bad for questioning him, for wanting to know. But it wasn't something she could let go, let roll off her back. This was big, and she wouldn't let whoever did it get away with torturing her for months. But he was ahead of her.

His conscious wasn't clear, and It may never be again. What they did was wrong, but what he had done could be classified as worse. He closed his eyes, he wanted to run, but he couldn't, not now.

They laid in bed, both pretending to be asleep, but overpowered with their rushing thoughts. Her hand was clasped tightly around his, and their hips seemed to be attached. But no words were spoken, the air was thick, and weighed down on her chest like a boulder. She could tell by the way he was laying that he was awake as well, struggling with the weight of silence. Each breath felt suffocated and sharp she wanted to talk, but wasn't sure what to say. Each sentence she thought would ease his sadness, seemed to make everything worse. This wasn't her, She always knew exactly what to say, and when to say it. She could change worlds, stop wars, and make everyone fall in love with her. He was usually at her beck and call, but this was different. His eyes were darker, and his words hung heavier in the air thick with guilt and unsaid apologies. The moments passed by stagnantly, slowly and awkwardly. River inhaled and turned on her side. She couldn't take the silence, it ate away at her and fed on her sadness. He could feel her weight shift in the bed, and he turned to, at the wrong moment, and vastly too fast. Their lips collided together, messily, and harshly. It was a shock to her system, unexpected but welcomed. She could feel him shrugging away, "I-I I'm sorry" He said, confused. She knew it wasn't the time for this, that they had to hold themselves together. But it was the perfect moment, he so easily erased the pain with one touch, and she had the power to make him forget his own name. She shook her head gently, and moved forward in the dim light to meet his lips once again.

He seemed as surprised as she did, but his hand floated to her cheek, cradling her face, pulling her in closer, while she met his body, hers pressed to his endlessly. Her hand slipped onto his hip, as his other wrapped in her hair delicately. She was confused, this was not how things were going to get solved, this wasn't how she would move on. But god did it help. She gave in, and he did too, the kiss was passionate, deep and lustful. She longed for him more than she had realized, and he did as well. She could feel the tendons in his back releasing; she could feel the stress and worry slowly drip from his muscles. The thought that she was helping him in the least bit made her feel better than she had in days.

His lips moved smoothly against hers, his arms encasing her, and pulling her body to him in a tight, loving embrace. She complied without struggle, her body fitting against his like a missing puzzle piece. Her thigh slipped between his, her hand slipped up his shirt, stroking his upper back with the tips of her nails. He shivered under her touch, his hands tightening in her hair. She breathed a moan against his soft lips, and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She lost herself in him, as she always did. Moments flew by, and time was irrelevant. The confusion and stress was slowly fading away and being replaced with mindless passion and controlling love. Every kiss was a wound being healed. She basked in his love for her, and he did the same, losing himself over again. They lay there, completely engulfed in each other, tangled and twisted, confessing their love for each other without words being spoken.


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor's crazy, intricate mind was usually never burdened with the process of dreaming. He only ever often dreamed of river, or more… recalled previous days and nights and memories with her rather than dreams. But as of now he was stuck in one, one that could be more accurately described as a nightmare of a memory.

Over and over he heard a woman's voice speaking. And each time she did what was left of his two hearts was torn. "_She calls your name seeking shelter.. Not realizing that you are the storm."_ That one sentence, thirteen small words, he had mulled over in his head thousands of times. Tearing them apart as they did him. It was true, he shouldn't be with anyone, he wasn't a hero, or some savior. He was a storm, a dangerous whirlwind that destroyed and crippled all in his path. "_She calls your name seeking shelter..Not realizing that you are the storm." _The voice got louder and louder until he woke with a start, both hearts pumping too quickly against his chest. He ran a hand over his face, slowly, trying to calm himself down.

River felt him jolt about next to her, and slowly started to wake as he slipped his hand out of hers. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, the taste of his lips still present from the night before. Her lips were swollen, and faint love-bites colored her neck and collar bones, while her hair lay mussed and splayed across the blue silk pillow like a wave of golden light. Visions of the passion exchanged the night before danced in her mind, The way he had held her so close, like he might lose her. How she would catch him with his eyes open, seeming to be studying her every move, savoring each kiss and touch that she eagerly gave him. It wasn't about forgetting, it was about redemption and remembering.

Her eyes opened slowly, and focused on him, his hair was wild and tangled, his eyes were clearer than the night before, and the creases in his forehead seemed to relax a bit. But she could sense his hearts, sense the distress and fear. She sat up slowly, slipping her hand on his. "Sweetie?" She breathed, her voice raspy from the crisp air. He opened his eyes, and smiled lightly, pushing the dream in the far corners of his mind. This was wrong, It was his problem and he needed to deal with it on his own, and not pull her back into it. He took a deep breath and looked at her. Just one glance, and his pulse quickened again, She looked absolutely heavenly. Her golden hair flowed graciously over her shoulders, and the blue silk sheet draped loosely across her chest seemed to bring out the pure honey tint to her soft shimmering skin, and make taking his gaze elsewhere completely impossible. She cupped his face with the palm of her hand. "Sweetie.." She repeated and leant back on her elbows, the sheet slipping further down, revealing slivers of her perfectly tinted skin. His Adams apple bobbed in his throat twice before he realized she was waiting on an answer, "Yes. Just a Night-dream.." He stumbled, and slipped his hand into hers. She raised an eyebrow and slipped her thigh over his. "A night dream?" She questioned, watching him grow weary and unfocused due to her questioning and body movements.

"Its nothing, now please River must you always distract me?" He changed the subject horribly as he always did. She for once let it go, and laid back completely, keeping her eyes on him. "Sorry, I guess it's just a habit, I'll have to monitor myself more carefully I suppose..?" She asked with a smirk across her lips. He crouched over her, she watched in amazement and excitement, "I.. I I don't think" She cut him off and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Her thighs locked around his slender frame, and his hips dipped into hers, he rolled his eyes before closing them, she smiled and let hers close as well. The sheet rested low upon his back, and her thighs seemed to push it down even further. But he couldn't seem to focus on anything other than her, her lips stunned him, paralyzed him, only permitting him to kiss her back and try to compensate her actions. She wove her fingers through his hair, and her other hand ran up and down his spine. He shivered, his back arching gently, but she couldn't handle the space, and applied pressure to his lower back, pressing him against her. A low moan arose from his throat and she replied with an eager grip on his hip. She smiled against his lips devilishly, "Did you miss me Sweetie?" She said, running her hand down his chest, he shivered against her body, and she arched her back, making sure there was no space between them at all. He tried to pull away and answer, but he was drawn under her spell, and didn't have the self-control to pull away . He sufficed to reply with a deep throaty moan, and a nod of his head.

There were times when he was so awkward he could barely function, but this was later in their time streams, and he didn't have time to be unfocused. Even now he was slightly unsure of what to do, he had never been one to explore love, but he was doing it now, with her help.

River kissed him harder, needing to be assured that he wasn't going anywhere. He complied gratefully, and kept up surprisingly well. He tried his hardest to only think of her, but his mind was clouded, forcing his lips to fumble. He tried and focused, but it was there again, voices in the back of his complicated mind, making him weary. Rivers legs snaked around him, making a slight groan escape from his lips, but he was distracted. She could tell something was rattling him, but before she could pull away, he yanked back, nearly tumbling off the bed. The voices were louder, until they were one. Repeating the same line over and over until he remembered where he had heard it in the beginning.

River sat up in confusion, she leant over and grabbed a blue silk robe, draped over the nightstand and shrug it on, tying it around her waist. She inched up onto her knees and made her way over to him. She peered at him through worried eyes, yes they had been through a lot in the past few months, and she knew he was taking it harder than anyone, but she still didn't know exactly why. She put her hand on his knee, trying to comfort him, but he slipped his frame from the bed hastily, as if her touch had seared his skin. He stood in his boxers, running his hands over his face and through his hair, as he always did when he was thinking too much. River tried to convince herself that she wasn't slightly hurt by his refusal of her touch. She stood up slowly, walking towards where he paced. She didn't understand his outburst, she didn't fathom what could possibly be so terrifying that he felt as if he couldn't share it with her.

"Doctor what is it?" she breathed, the tension so thick in the air she could taste it. He only stopped pacing for a moment, and seemed to be muttering. She slipped her hand on his shoulder, He shrugged it off as he did before and clenched his jaw tightly.

"Sweeti-"  
"Stop" He shouted rather loudly, and she had had quite enough, she let her flat hand strike him across the cheek. He whipped his head around, and paused, letting his hand come up and soothe the burning sensation.

River bustled around the room, throwing her clothes on in a rushed manor. Her hair was wild and tangled, and a scowl rested on her lips. He watched her move around, ignoring his every attempt to apologize. He gripped her hand as she swung past him, she looked fiercely into his eyes, a mad, threatening look gleaming in her own. She ripped her hand from his, and he sighed, "River, Please, what are you doing?" He said sadly, his eyes still dark with frustration and worry.  
She ignored him once more, and continued shoving limitless amounts of clothes into a small bag that was ripping at the seams. "River." He said in a dejected tone, "Don't go back to Stormcage, please I cant bare it." He breathed in all honesty, laying a hand on her cheek, She turned away and bit her lip, trying to contain herself. Every word he said just seemed to heat her up even more. "Its not about you, Sweetie, I know you think it is but it's not. And I can do whatever I please, I am not an object in your possession and I don't plan to be told what I can and cannot do." She said heatedly. He swallowed and looked down, "River, where are you going?" He said quietly, trying to calm her.

"You won't give me answers, so I will find them on my own" Said River, as she took a deep breath. She avoided his eyes with great struggle. One look and she would feel bad for her outburst, she would be in his arms in a flash, and she knew that's what she couldn't do. She couldn't give in, not this time, she needed answers, she needed to understand her own past. He breathed in sharply, and slid his hand under her chin, "River, look at me" He said, bending down slightly to her height. She turned her head reluctantly the opposite way, he dropped his hand as if it weighed a thousand pounds and watched her with a sad look in his eyes. "River, Please…"  
"No, Im going, I need to go" she said, trying to convince herself, more than him.  
Something snapped inside him and a flash of anger appeared in his dark eyes, "Fine, Go"  
River felt something twitch in her heart, "I am" She retorted back carefully, "You won't find anything River, That's what Im trying to tell you." He said very darkly, standing tall against the doorframe. She looked at him questioningly, not only did her heart feel like it was being squeezed, she felt a pang of fear rumble in her stomach. There were only a few times when he actually scared her, and most of which was when he was trying to protect her, or the ones he loved.

"You absolutely cannot scare me away, I am not afraid of you." She said quite angrily, but in all honesty, she was slightly cautious. He pushed off the door frame and walked near her, she stood her ground, refusing to cower. This was the man she loved, the man that saved worlds, planets, stars and people. This was the man that she loved and was married to, he would not dare hurt her. "You should be River.." He breathed, his anger had faded, and he seemed more upset with himself. Guilt settled back in and the shade of his eyes lightened remarkably. He stood over her, his hands shaking, but none the less making their way to comfort her. She looked up at him, taking a leap of faith, she looked into his eyes, and felt a bit of relief was over her.

The few sparing moments of relief slowly started to fade as she felt the shaking of not only his hands but his entire body. She looked deeper into his eyes, trying to read him like she usually could. But this time it was different. She didn't want to read him, she realized finally, that the real truth might be too hard to hear. She trusted him, but was weary, she knew how he could lose his temper, how he could be pushed too far, and retaliate. But looking at his sad, scared childish face, she couldn't possibly imagine him doing anything that he should be this ashamed over.

The doctor looked down at her, before looking to the ground, trying to find some way to steady his nerves. In some cases she could calm him, steady his emotions, but in others, his heart, pulse and mind only sky rocketed when he looked upon her. He needed to tell her everything, he couldn't live with the wall that he was constantly building between them. But he did worry that what he needed to tell her would break them apart even more.

River grew even more anxious than she already was, and whispered in a raspy tone "Doctor.."

He took a deep breath and looked at her, "She calls your name seeking shelter, not realizing that you are the storm.."


	9. Chapter 9

"She calls your name seeking shelter, not realizing that you are the storm.." The doctor said, both hearts breaking at the end of every word. He finally remembered where he had heard the phrase, and he finally understood it. She looked at him with questioning eyes, she stood before him, his hands on the bottom of her forearms, steadying her was the thought but he was more steadying himself.

"I don't –" She started, wanting to deny the truth, wanting to pretend like she didn't understand what he was insinuating, but she did… He grabbed her face gently, and leant his forehead against hers. He wanted to stop time, to forget it, to pause the moment, it literally was the calm before the storm and he would rather stay in it forever than face the future possibilities. She closed her eyes, and felt her heart clench when they touched, something was wrong, very wrong, worse than what she had predicted. "River, _please_, listen." He begged, his thumbs brushing over her cheekbones softly.

"What did you do.. " She whispered, her voice cracking gently, she felt heat bubbling behind her eyes, threatening to spill over. She heard him take a sharp breath, and she clenched her eyes shut even harder, as if his words would cut like a knife.

"I.. It-s what I didn't do." He said, before dropping his hands and pulling back from her touch. He turned around and placed his hands over his face, then into his hair, wanting to rip it from the seams. He was so damaged and emotional, that they were both afraid to be around him. "Doctor," She breathed, not sure if it had actually been audible because she could barely hear herself over the beating of her heart in her ears.

"River .. I, I want to change it, but Either way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, no matter what the outcome, but at least…" He took a breath, trying to explain himself for the first time out loud was nearly impossible without sounding insane. She stood, frozen in her own tracks, she didn't know what was coming, only that she need brace herself. "But – at least this way, I know nothing can happen ag- I know that your.." He sat on the edge of their bed, and placed his head in his hands. He wanted so badly to run, and she was all too eager to comfort him, but her feet forbid her, and she stayed where she was, speechless.

He stood up again, and looked at her, he took three long strides, and stopped when he was so close she could feel his breath hitting her lips in small gasps. "You're here, your safe and that's all that mattered.. I wasn't going to let it happen, but I looked. " He said rather quickly. "I looked at you, lying on the cold cell floor, bloodied.. b-beaten.. broken.." His voice cracked, and a lineage of tears tumbled from his eyes.  
Her heart literally felt like it was cracking, she could swear she heard it. Her own breath escaped her lips without her permission, and she reached up and wiped his tears before she could fathom what she was doing.

"I- I couldn't leave it.. I co-ouldnt let them.." He said, his gentle, young face crinkling and streaming with tears. She waited for the rest of the sentence, she felt frozen, her entire body pulsing. She wanted answers, she needed them.. But not like this, not at the dispense of his pain. "Swe-" said, tears brimming in her own glassy eyes. "Live.." He finished, the guilt was thick in his voice, his face was nothing but a crumpled stream of tears and pain. "Not after what they did.. They didn't deserve life.." He said, closing his eyes, afraid of the look in hers. He didn't want to know what she though, only secretly he needed to. He was afraid of her reaction, of how she would look at him, if she ever would again.

She was confused, scared, and worried all the same. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she felt like she wasn't there. Like her body was lifting from the ground, but stuck all the same.  
She thought to herself that she must not know all of the story, because she couldn't believe what he had told her. There had to be something else that had made him snap… She wasn't more important than the lives of multiple people, or an entire ship. He opened his eyes, and looked at her, waiting for some distinct emotion that would declare how she felt. River knew that what she did next was crucial, she knew that with one look in her eyes, or with one word she could break what little was left of his damaged hearts. But she still didn't understand.

"What pushed you, I know it wasn't just me.. Doctor it had to be something else.." She breathed, her voice unsteady and faltering. "There had to be something that was worse than my fate.. something else.. something there had to be.." She said, Rambling slightly as tears began to fall from her long lashes. She prayed there was something else. She hoped that there was no way he could condemn souls to death… She needed there to be something else. He looked up, and shook his head, tears were spilling over his lids like a waterfall. He couldn't hold himself together. He looked crazed… Mad, angry, hurt, depressed, and defeated all at once… She saw a flash of hatred run through his eyes and it made her want to run. But she stood, even though her knees were shaking and her muscles seemed to be giving out. He clenched his eyes shut and gasped, fighting the truth.

Now she was terrified, if there was something worse than watching an entire ship go down without lifting a finger to aid them… then maybe she didn't want to know. She hated herself for asking, she needed to take it back, but she couldn't live with the unsaid answer. And she got one.

At first she wasn't sure what he was doing, she was confused and hysterical, his slender fingers raised up her shirt slowly, his hands shaking so hard that her shirt nearly ripped. She looked at him with wide eyes, then followed his glance, and forgot how to breathe.

"No" she breathed, her voice hoarse and broken, coming out as a panicked yelp. He pulled her against him, seeing her knees give way. She couldn't tell if she was screaming, or if her eardrums were simply bursting. She couldn't tell if she was soaked from her tears or his, she didn't remember sinking down to the ground but there they were. Splayed across their marble floor, River screamed into his chest until she lost her voice. Her body shook with anger, despair, and shock, Blood dripped from her fists, she had dug her nails into her palm so deep that she was accommodated to the warmth of her own blood.

His arms stayed around her, he was talking but she couldn't hear, she couldn't make out words or sentences.. It was all a blur.

"River Im so so sorry" He kept saying over, and over, along with other words that neither one of them could handle or hear.

Hours later, what seemed like days or years, River fell asleep, by default, she passed out from the lack of oxygen from her sobbing. He wiped his own tears and pulled himself together. His slim but taut arms, slipped under her knees and back slowly, lifting her up gently, and taking her to their bed, a few steps away. He laid her down, careful not to wake her, he brushed back her hair with his hand gently, stroking her face gently. She looked distressed even in her sleep, and it literally broke his heart. He didn't know how she would handle the news of her miscarriage, but reality wasn't too far from what he had imagined.

He walked into their bathroom, soaking a soft cloth in warm water to tend to her hand. He first cleared the tear streaks from her face, and then worked on her palms and nails. He tossed the bloodied cloth onto the floor and cleaned his hands before lying down next to her. He didn't know what to do… He needed Amy, Or River to tell him, but He couldn't ask either one for advice, because he had ruined them both… He pulled the covers around her, and moved so his body was cradling hers. He slipped his arm under hers, and pressed his palm to her chest, letting the feeling of her heartbeat against his hand reassure him that it wasn't completely broken.

The next few mornings were hard, the next month, and everything that followed…  
River never really realized that she had wanted to have kids, or possibly settle down, or as settled as she could be with her husband. But now that it was ripped away from her, it was impossible not to imagine what could have been. She was haunted with recurring nightmares that plagued her sleep and brought back memories of being held captive by Madame Kovarian. (Who they finally figured out was involved). River understood what he did, and there was no question that she would have done worse.

She was constantly reminded of what they took from her, of what she could have had, what the doctor could have had… A small red scare just below her belly button, that she had not really noticed, was now the only thing she ever could notice.

She stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection, not knowing where to go or what to do. She, the woman who always had everything figured out, or at least pretended to, was utterly lost and confused. The Doctor walked slowly to the door frame, leaning against it, watching her intently. She was so very strong, and handled everything better than he imagined or than he possibly could. "Are you going to stand there all day?" She said softly, a small smile playing on her lips. She tried everyday, harder and harder, and so did he. He couldn't help but smile at her, taking in every angle. "You're glowing River" He said, love and admiration in his voice.

She turned and met his glance, Slipping her hand into his, while her other rested on her stomach. "This dress just isn't going to work no matter how hard I try." She breathed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.. He stepped back, to peer at her more closely, She was wearing her favorite dark green dress that dipped, curved, and showed off her body, except it was only showing one thing really, A large tear across her newly rounded stomach. He laughed quietly, and winked at his wife, who looked dearly upset over it. "You are sure you didn't swallow a planet..?" He said, jokingly, raising a brow. They were both glowing, he couldn't hide his affection and adoration for her, happiness illuminated his skin, and made his jaws hurt from a constant smile.

She had honestly never seen him happier, And he had never seen her glow the way she did while she was carrying his child, and he had never seen her more snarky or sarcastic. "For the last time,-" She started, her eyes narrowing down to small slits, "Oh, Shut up, I know you didn't swallow a planet." He said softly, pecking her on the lips, then the neck. She relaxed and walked to the bedroom wardrobe, pulling her ripped green dress off, and tossing it to the floor. "You swallowed five!" He retorted, and took off down the hallway, heading to the console room. She huffed angrily and slipped on another dress, one she could run and possibly kill in.

Thank you so much for reading, I know it was rough and boring in some areas, but It was a blast to write, Thank you all so much for your support and advice!

More fanfics on the way!

Xox, -Becca.


End file.
